


In a Bulletproof Vest

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm





	In a Bulletproof Vest

Gold means human. Clark knows that at least.

Green means pain and powerlessness and ending up as a scarecrow in a corn field.

Red means him making out with Chloe and getting blowjobs in Lex's car.

Gold. Gold means human.

Or at least as close to human as Clark can get.

Human means a normal life.

Human means Lex, and what they're going to build together without worrying about secrets and lies and not being able to save the world because Clark just can't anymore.

Too many years of all of this. Flying and fighting and trying so hard but people still insist on doing what they do to one another until he spends his nights shaking because he wants to hate them, wants to give in to how easy it would be to hate them.

Clutches at Lex because Lex is barely human himself if not for Clark and just another thing he's tired of is being anyone's savior, except for maybe Lex's because Lex saves him too, by the way his body curves into Clark's and the way he always, always, chooses Clark over Superman.

Gold means human, and everyone else on the planet does just fine.

Flesh and blood.

Families and friends and worrying about car accidents and he loses his breath after running a few miles and he gets sick and he can see the lines in his face each time he looks in the mirror and cuts bleed and people die and he can't do anything about it and people die and he can't do anything about it and.

Lex says, "You're only human, Clark."

Clark thinks:

No.


End file.
